Many electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and tablet devices, include circuitry that facilitates wireless (i.e., radio frequency (RF)) communications according to multiple standards or specifications. For example, a mobile phone may communicate in accordance with cellular standards, such as Advanced Mobile Phone (“AMPS”), digital AMPS, Global System for Mobile communications (“GSM”), Code Division Multiple Access (“CDMA”), Local Multi-point Distribution Systems (“LMDS”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multi-channel-Multi-point Distribution System (MMDS), among others. A mobile phone may additionally communicate in accordance with general purpose wireless standards, such as Bluetooth (“BT”) and Wireless Local Area Network (“WLAN”) (e.g., 802.11-based), among others. In some circumstances, concurrent communications in accordance with multiple wireless communication standards can interfere with each other, leading to communication failures and/or data loss.